Victory is Life, Defeat to Our Enemies
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Whilst on a plane flight to America, Rei sings a song about Kai's time in the Abbey.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Victory is Life, Defeat to Our Enemies

**Summary**

Whilst on a plane flight to America, Rei sings a song about Kai's time in the Abbey

**.**

The Bladebreakers had now boarded the plane and were now seated in their specific rows. Kai and Tyson were slapping each other with their passports in the far left corner, Kenny and Hilary were in a heated debate about cheese crackers and Rei and Max were twiddling their thumbs. Yes, they were bored.

"Victory is life, defeat to our enemies," said Rei, the words of the BIOVOLT slogan coming back to him.

Max shook his head. "What a dumb slogan... can't believe mum is marrying that man..." he shivered again. Clearly, the sight of his mother marrying the purple haired man who made stupid slogans scared him.

"We should make a song out of it," he remarked.

Max raised a blonde eyebrow. "A song?"

Rei looked at Max weirdly. "Yeah... you know, lyrics, choruses and bridges... the three essential parts of song structure?"

Max sighed. "I know what a song is Rei... but why do you want to make a song out of a dumb slogan?"

"Because it's catchy!" he exclaimed, swaying his head back and forth whilst clicking his fingers. "We can base it on Kai's life. Just imagine..." he said. Suddenly, a strange expression crossed Rei's features.

"Wow, you look stoned," said Max.

"Hey do you remember the mop song?" Rei asked suddenly.

"The Mop Song?" Max repeated blankly.

Rei nodded. "Hey you! Don't touch the mops! Hey you! Heed my warning! Hey you! Don't touch the mops! Hey you! Get back before I hit you with a mop!" he sung, happily waving his arms in the air.

Max's eyes widened fearfully. Why had he chosen to sit with Rei again? Oh that's right; he didn't want to get slapped by crazy Kai. A loud 'slap' turned his gaze over to Tyson who was slapped by Kai again. "Keep your arms down Rei!"

"Oh right. Here's my song," said Rei. "I will sing it to you."

Suddenly, the lights went out on the plane and the people were left sitting in the dark. Rei started to sing.

_(verse 1)_

I was kept as a wicked tool of war,

Since the tender age of three,

I certainly caused a big uproar,

When I uprooted that tree,

I know it sounds totally obscene,

That little old me could be that strong,

But what could I say, I just happened to be so mean,

Especially when I was told I was wrong,

_(bridge)_

Because... I was told that...

_(chorus)_

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(clap hands twice)

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(stomp feet twice)

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(click fingers twice)

That victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(grab a partner and swing them around)

_(verse 2)_

So when the time came, for festivities to be celebrated,

I would always be dressed up in a weird crazy suit,

And believe me, none of this is elaborated,

I honestly had to dress in a weird cow suit that had me mute,

I'm totally cool, I'm with the crew,

And sometimes I feel the urge to bitch slap (bitchslap someone here)

Because I'm too hot, now don't spew,

Now everyone get in a circle and clap!

_(bridge)_

Because... I was told that...

_(chorus)_

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(clap hands twice)

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(stomp feet twice)

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(click fingers twice)

That victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(grab a partner and swing them around)

_(final verse - throw random gangsta signs while rapping)_

Now I know all you hookers think I'm totally crazy,

and maybe you're right because you're just jealous,

Of my ultra-cool, sweet ass moves, that make you go seem lazy,

That's right; my name is Rei and I'm singing about Kai who is zealous,

Who really thinks it's highly amusing to go and bitchslap somebody!

But let me tell you all my peeps in the crowd,

I really feel like spending all my money,

But alas I cannot because I'm not allowed,

_(bridge)_

Because... I was told that...

_(chorus)_

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(clap hands twice)

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(stomp feet twice)

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(click fingers twice)

That victory is life, defeat to our enemies!

(grab a partner and swing them around)

BECAUSE... VICTORY IS LIFE!

Everyone, including the flight attendants, stared at Rei with utmost shock. After a few seconds of silence, the crowd erupted into applause. Rei bowed, smiled and waved at his new fans. "Thank you, thank you, I'm glad you liked it!" After thanking all his fans, Rei sat down and flashed Max a toothy grin. "Did you like my song?" he asked, grinning widely.

Max was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He thought it was the most stupid song in the world but he didn't want to tell Rei that his song sucked. He was too kind and besides, it looked like Rei put in a lot of heart, soul and brainwork into it. He didn't want to hurt him.

The others were just as shocked. Hilary applauded and complimented him on his wonderful 'singing', Kenny said he would like to record it and Tyson gave Rei a bear hug and asked if he could sing a part as well. Kai on the other hand, was stunned. He couldn't find the words to express his feelings. Randomly, Kai walked over to Rei and stared at him. "Rei, I just want to say something in regards to your song."

Rei gulped nervously. Kai wasn't going to hit was he? "You're not going to bitchslap or passport slap me are you?"

Kai shook his head and smiled. "That was brilliant Rei! You captured my life completely!" And without another word, he pulled Rei into a tight embrace. "It was beautiful," he said, wiping his eye. "Just beautiful."

A huge smile crossed Rei's features. "Thanks Kai! I will write another one if you like about the Purple Haired Man."

"How about we wait until we receive some comments about your song Rei?" suggested Max. He honestly hoped no one would comment. He didn't want Rei to sing about the 'Purple Haired Man'.

"If you liked my song, please drop me a review!" Rei announced to the passengers on board.

.

Well, like Rei said, if you would like to see the sequel to this story then drop a review.

Victory is life, defeat to our enemies!


End file.
